An Adventure Through Time
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry's parents aren't the type of people they portray in public. One day Harry wishes to leave to a place where he is actually loved and wanted. His wish was granted. He ends up in Hyrule and becomes friends with Link. How will evil be when faced with his duo? HP/Link.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ OoT or HP.

'Thoughts'

_Goddesses talking telepathically_

Parseltongue

Harry exited his sister's room and went to go find his parents. He was just glad that they were at Potter Cottage for the summer. They usually stayed at Gryffindor Castle. He found his mum in the living room. He knocked and entered.

"Mummy?"

"What do you want?" She sneered at the black haired child.

Harry ignored the pain in his chest and answered. "Rose is upstairs upset. She doesn't like any of her dresses."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Rose said that she had already wore the ones in her closet and needed new ones for the upcoming parties." Harry quickly explained before he was punished.

"That's true." Lily said as she looked thoughtful.

"Shall I go inform daddy?" The nine year old asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes mummy?"

"After you tell James go retrieve the bottomless, weightless bag."

"Yes mummy."

"Don't call me mummy any more. Address me as ma'am or madam."

Harry's eyes dulled at the order. "Yes ma'am."

"Go."

"Yes ma'am." He left to go to his dad's study.

"I just can't believe I gave birth to...to...that!" She said in disgust.

Harry had been outside the door when she said it so he heard exactly what she had said. He forced himself not to cry. He knew that crying wouldn't change things and his father hated when he cried. Once he was sure his eyes were dry he knocked on the study door.

"Enter."

Harry entered the room. "Daddy-"

"You are no longer allowed to call me daddy or dad anymore. Instead address me as sir."

"Yes sir." He ignored the stinging in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Madam and Rose are going shopping."

"Why?"

"Rose wore all of her dresses and wanted new ones for the upcoming parties." Harry explained.

"I see. Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Leave then."

"Yes sir." Harry had left the room and was just closing the door when he heard his dad's comment.

"Useless freak."

His heart felt like it had been stabbed once more. He ignored it like he usually did as he went to the hall closet. He grabbed the bag and went to the front door. He gave Lily the bag.

"Go clean Rose's room." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

His sister leaned in close when her mum's back was turned. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

Soon the two left to go shopping. Harry went upstairs to Rose's room. Their dad had it done in a princess theme. Rose hated it but didn't say anything in fear that he would blame Harry. Rose hated pink. She liked purple and loved potions. She kept that hidden since she knew how her father felt about that. Harry pretended to clean. His sister was a neat freak so there wasn't anything for him to do.

Rose was the only one that cared about him. Sirius only cared about James, Lily, and Rose. He was her godfather. What hurt Harry was the fact his own godfather, Remus, didn't care about him. He always said that Rose was his goddaughter too. Ever since Dumbledore declared his sister as the girl-who-lived he was pushed aside and as time went by they hated him. He wasn't allowed to go with them when they left the house so he had no friends. Since the house elves were ordered to stay away from the house they were occupying he was mostly by himself unless Rose managed to sneak away.

'If only I had somewhere else to go. Then I would leave this place in a heartbeat.'

"Boy!"

Harry jumped to see his angry father standing in the doorway. "Yes sir?"

"What are you doing in here?!"

Harry put down the cloth he was pretending to use to dust with. "Madam told me to clean Rose's room before I left. Did I do okay?"

"Looks fine to me." The man calmed down.

"Do you require anything else sir?" He had already cleaned the house and did his chores so he had hoped not.

"No. Go to your room."

"Yes sir."

Harry quickly left and went to his room. Calling it a room was being generous. It was actually the shed. On one side was all the gardening tools while the otherwise was where he stayed. It had a run down mattress at one corner. The mattress had one flat pillow and a ratty blue blanket. At the bottom of the mattress was a broken dresser that had only two drawers. It held his clothes. Harry was thankful for it since he knew that his situation could be worse. He at least had a place to sleep after all.

"I wish I was in a place where I was wanted." He laid down on the mattress. "Too bad that will never happen." He sighed.

_Don't be to sure of that young one_. A voice said.

Harry sat up and turned around. "W-what? Who's there?"

_I'm talking to you in your head. Do you truly wish to leave this place?_

"Yes. Dear Merlin I'm talking to a voice in my head. I've finally went crazy."

He heard the voice laugh. _You're not crazy Harry. I am the goddess of courage, Farore. I want to help you._

"Really?"

_Yes. I'm sending you to another world. You will be wanted and loved there._

Soon Harry's vision turned black as darkness claimed him. His body glowed a soft green before he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

'Thoughts'

_Goddesses talking telepathically_

Parseltongue

(With The Great Deku Tree)

It was late in the night when the Great Deku Tree woke. He looked around to see what had woken him but he found nothing. He was about to close his eyes when he felt magic fill the air. A green light appeared causing the Forest Spirit to close his eyes. When the light died down he opened them only to gasp. There in front of him was a very skinny boy.

"Oh my Goddesses." He said.

Look after him. He heard Goddess Farore say before her presence left.

The Great Deku Tree called forth some fairies. They quickly went to him. Seeing the boy made them gasp. The tree explained the situation to them. They were surprised but sprang to work. They made a makeshift bed and put him on it.

"Thank you all for your help." He said keeping his voice down.

"You're welcome Great Deku Tree." They said.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The fairies went back to bed. The Forest Spirit stared at the child for a bit. He wondered what happened to the boy to make Farore send him here. He would do all that he could to help. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

(Next Morning)

As the sun rose into the sky Harry woke up. He was confused. The bed felt different. It was comfy with no broken springs. Next he realized he was warm. He could smell the fresh air and plants. He opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw.

'Why am I in a forest?' He wondered as he sat up.

"Good morning child." A voice greeted, startled him.

Harry looked around but couldn't see anyone. He heard whoever was talking to him laugh. "Over here young one. I am the tree in the middle."

"Oh um hi." Being around magic made the talking tree seem normal.

"I am the Great Deku Tree, the spirit of the forest." He said.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter. Um where am I?" The child asked in confusion.

"You are in Kokiri Village." The tree answered.

"What?" Harry had never heard of the village before.

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Yesterday. I woke up and made breakfast. My twin sister pretended to be upset over not having any new dresses. She did it so that I could have a break. Our parents gave me chores to do even when the house was clean. If they focussed on her I was left alone." He explained. "After Rose and our mum left I was ordered to clean her room. My sister is a neat freak so I only had to pretend. My father sent me to my room. I remember making a wish. I wanted to be somewhere that wanted me. A voice in my head answered. She said that her name was Farore and that she was going to give me my wish. Everything went black after that and I woke up here." He finished.

"I see." The Great Deku Tree wasn't happy with what he heard. "Where are you from?"

"Godric's Hollow, England." Harry answered.

"Hmm. She took you from another world." The tree said. 'Why?' He wondered since it was the first time something like that happened.

"Another world?" Harry blinked. "I'm no longer in England?" He asked.

"Correct."

"I see." The raven haired child looked at the Great Deku Tree. "What now?"

"For now you shall stay here in the village." He told the nine year old."

"Okay." He couldn't think of another solution.

"Great. They shall be here in a few minutes." He said.

"Who?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"The Kokiri." The tree answered.

"Oh, okay." The poor child was still confused. 'Does he mean the villagers?'

"In the meantime the fairy next to you has clothing for you to change into." The child wasn't going to wear those rags.

Harry looked over. He spotted a glowing purple orb. A pair of blue wings could be seen and a small figure within the light. It was different than the fairies back home.

"Thank you." He said to it.

"You're welcome." It said.

Harry hid behind a bush and changed. The clothes were light, warm, and comfortable. It was different to what he normally wore.

The clothing consisted of a forest green tunic with a brown belt. The shorts were the same color as the tunic. There was a pair of white leggins. Finally there was a pair of brown boots. Once he finished putting them on he went back to where he was standing.

"Those look nice on you." The tree complimented.

Harry blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said.

Soon the area filled with children. Harry observed them and wondered why there were no adults. He also noticed that next to each child was a fairy. Well all children except for one. The one who didn't had blonde hair and blue eyes. He and the green haired girl next to him were the only ones to notice him.

"Good morning everyone." The Great Deku Tree greeted.

"Morning Great Deku Tree." They greeted back.

"I called you all here to greet our new friend, Harry." He said.

Those who didn't notice him looked around to see who it was. Link and Saria had already started to walk over to him. When the others spotted that they hung back and watched.

"Hi Harry. I'm Link and this is Saria." The blonde greeted.

"Hi." Saria said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Harry greeted them.

"Nice to meet you as well." Saria said as a smile.

Mido scoffed. "Where did you come from?" He didn't like Saria giving the boy so much attention.

"Another world." He answered. 'He reminds me of Ronald Weasley.'

"What?" He wasn't the only one to look in shock.

"Another world." He repeated.

"I see." Mido stopped talking.

"Where will he be staying?" Saria asked.

"He can stay with me." Link offered.

"Great idea. Harry?" The Forest Spirit looked at the green eyed boy.

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to stay with Link?" He asked him.

"It would be better than nothing." Harry answered.

"Great. I hope you all treat Harry well." He said.

"We will." Link said after sending Mido a quick glare. "I'll show you the way to my place." He said.

"Okay."

"Ooh can I tag along?" Saira asked.

"Sure." Link said.

"Great." She smiled at them.

The three walked off. Mido scowled but stayed quiet. He didn't want to anger the Great Deku Tree. Link showed the way to his house. Harry was surprised to find that it was made into a tree.

"Wow." He said.

"What?" Link asked as they looked at him.

"I've never seen a house made out of a tree before." He said.

All the houses, he noticed, were made out of a tree. He wondered how that came to be. It would take a wizard a long time since the trees they used must have been huge.

"Oh?" They never left the forest so they had no idea what the houses out there looked like.

"This is beautiful." Harry said.

"Thanks." Link said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"Well let's go in." He said.

"Okay."

Link climbed up first. Saria went next and finally Harry. He entered the house and looked around in curiosity. Everything was made out of wood. The mattress looked to be made from wool. He could see the fairies setting up another bed. All in all he loved it.

"Wow." He said.

"Do you like it?" Link asked nervously. 'Why do I care so much?' He wondered.

Harry smiled. "Yes."

"Good." He was relieved. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He only had toast at breakfast the day before.

"Sit down and I'll get you something. You hungry Saria?" He asked.

"No. I ate earlier."

"Okay." He looked at the dark haired child. "Harry?"

"I'm allowed to eat at the table?" He asked in shock.

Saria and Link exchanged concerned and confused looks. "Yes." Link answered.

Harry smiled. "Great."

"Yeah." Link made Harry a plate of fruit." Here you go."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Link gave him a smile.

"Harry?"

"Yes Saria?" He looked at the green haired girl.

"Why did you ask if you could sit down at the table to eat?" She asked.

Harry looked down. "My parents didn't allow it. I was to eat outside."

"Oh." Neither liked what he said. "Well here you are allowed." She told him.

"Okay." He was happy about that.

"First we will go over the rules and then we shall give you a tour." Link said.

"Rules?" Harry hoped they weren't like the ones back home.

"Don't worry. None of the rules are unfair. They are in place to keep us safe." The blonde said.

"O-okay." He was still worried.

Harry finished the rest of the fruit in silence. Link and Saria wrote down the rules and the punishment. They hoped it would calm him down if he saw them. Harry looked around to see what he should do with his plate. Link noticed at pointed to a small sink in the corner.

"Thank you." He said as he walked over to the sink.

"You're welcome." Link said. "So here are the rules."

Harry went over to them. They handed him the paper and he read it over. He sighed in relief now that they knew they weren't bad.

"See. Only there to protect us." Link said.

"None of these punishments are familiar." Harry said. "What's time out?" He asked. 'Is it similar to getting locked in the shed?'

The two refrained from looking at each other. Saria was the one to answer his question.

"You sit on a stump near the Great Deku Tree. There is no talking or playing while you are sitting. You are to think about what you have done. You sit there for ten minutes. Afterwards you talk to the Great Deku Tree." She said.

"Grounding?" Was his next question.

"Depending on how long you are given. You are to stay at home and all your privlages are taken." Link said.

"Okay." That didn't sound to bad.

"Ready for you tour?" Link asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Great." Link and Saria said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

'Thoughts'

_Goddesses talking telepathically_

Parseltongue

* * *

(With Harry, Link, and Saria)

Saria and Link showed Harry around. They introduced him to the other Kokiri and their fairies. Only Mido seemed to dislike him while he received a warm welcoming from the others. The green eyed boy noticed a lack of adults. Once the tour ended they returned to Link's place for lunch. Harry was given a plate full of fruits, vegetables, and nuts. There was no meat.

'So no adults and no meat. Usually I don't get meat anyway and this food is better than what I do get.' The dark haired child thought.

The three ate in silence. Afterwards Saria left. She had plans with another Kokiri girl. Link smiled at Harry.

"What would you like to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "Usually I do chores, cook meals, and after dinner I go to bed."

The blonde frowned at that. "Well we could go cloud gazing."

"Cloud gazing?" He asked.

"Yeah. We go up on a hill and lay down. We then stare up into the sky and watch the clouds. We tell each other what we think the cloud looks like." He explained.

"Oh, um okay." Harry thought that sounded weird but he wasn't going to judge until he tried it.

"Great." The blue eyed child beamed at him.

Link took Harry to a hill. They laid down on their backs. The two stared up at the clouds. At first all Harry saw was regular shaped clouds but as time ticked on he began to see shapes. Link was thrilled that his new friend seemed to be having fun. He tried not to think about the boy's parents. He had heard stories about parents and Harry's didn't sound like good ones. It made him glad Harry was now with him and not them.

After a while it started to get dark out. The two returned to their house. They ate dinner and went to bed. Link dreamed about finally getting his own fairy and Harry dreamed about his sister.

* * *

(Dream: Rose)

After a long day of shopping Rose and her mom returned home. Lily set the bags down and began taking out her daughter's new dresses. She admired how beautiful they looked and how they were going to make her daughter stand out.

"BOY! Boy get in here!" She yelled for Harry.

Rose frowned when her brother didn't show up after a few minutes. She knew that he would be punished if he didn't hurry. She hated that they treated her brother like a personal slave and then punished him for every little thing. Her heart slowed when she noticed her mum was scowling.

"Harry Potter get your arse in here now!" She yelled even louder than before.

Harry still didn't show up. Rose bit her lip in worry. Her father entered the room. He looked at the two in concern. Rose had to keep from glaring at her father. She knew he would never feel concern for Harry and it just wasn't fair.

"Dear?" He looked at his wife.

"That freak hasn't shown up after I called for him." She answered with a nasty sneer.

"I see." James frowned. "I'll go get him."

"Thank you dear." Lily smiled at him.

Rose was worried for her brother. She hoped they didn't hurt him. Usually they locked him up in the shed but her father had a weird glint in his eye. It spelled pain for Harry. The red haired child couldn't understand why her parents or her godparents didn't love and care about him. She oddly remembered a time when they did but after she was named the girl-who-lived they stopped caring about him and only paid her attention. It angered the small witch.

"Don't worry Rose. I'll take them up to your room." Her mum cooed.

'Not what I was worried about.' She frowned at her mum's back.

Lily levitated the bags. She took them to Rose's room. She then put them away.

"There you go." She smiled at her child.

"Thanks mum." She said despite wanting to scream at her.

"Lily?" James appeared at the doorway.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Come here." He said.

Lily frowned but went over to her husband. James closed the door. They didn't use any privacy charms because they assumed their daughter was too perfect to snoop. Rose, of course, did. She placed her ear against the door and listened in.

"What's wrong James?" The red haired witch asked.

"I can't find Harry." He answered.

"What?" She was shocked.

"He's not in the house or the shed. The tracking spell won't work either." He informed her.

"Shit. No wait. Maybe this is a good thing." She said.

"Good thing? How?" He asked.

"No one but a select few know he exists. We don't have to report his death. No one knows to look for him. Now we won't have to worry about him." Lily answered.

"True." He said. "Don't tell Rose. After a while she will forget that freak ever existed."

"I won't." That was the last thing Rose heard before she left the door.

She sat down on the bed and pretended to read. Soon her mum entered the room with a bright grin. It disgusted Rose.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Of course dear. Your father and I will be in the study if you need us." She said.

"Okay." Luckily her mum didn't hear the waver in her voice.

"Great." She left the room not noticing her daughter was crying.

Rose threw the book to the floor. She then slammed her face into her pillow as a sob tore threw her. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Not only was her brother missing but her parents were happy about it. They didn't care if he was hurt or in trouble. It really hurt her.

'Please let him be okay. Please.' She prayed.

It took awhile for her to stop crying. She was silent during dinner. Her parents failed to notice. They were too busy talking about their next interview with the newspaper. She then went to bed. She ended up crying herself to sleep.


End file.
